


I'm not going anywhere

by SeiyaRei



Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Sykkuno meets Corpse for the first time in person. He had no idea it wasn't really their first meeting.---Sykkuno: The only thing we miss is you. <3Corpse: Omw, I'll be there in half an hour. Sorry again.Sykkuno: Just drive carefully, I'm not going anywhere.Sykkuno: Oh, I mean We are not going anywhere.Corpse: Okay, I will try to arrive in one piece when you're waiting for me :))
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080284
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1751
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Scarf and Frost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please be lenient. At the same time, English is not my mother language, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find. I hope you enjoy the story anyway! I really tried, because these two deserve only the best.  
> I don't think this ship is "real". If any of the mentioned youtubers say that they do not like this I will delete this work.

5 years ago

It was already dark outside when Sykkuno was returning home from work. Usually he streamed by this time, but today he promised his colleague that he would take the shift for her. He still earned more at work than on the stream and somebody must pay the water bill.  
  
Sykkuno walked at a brisk pace, not because he was afraid that someone would attack him, the streets were too quiet and peaceful for that. But it was freezing outside and he couldn't wait for a cup of hot cocoa and warm bed. Also he was wearing only a light coat that did not protect him too much from the night cold and his favourite green scarf.  
  
He was maybe 3 blocks from his apartment when he noticed something, or someone, on the stairs a few entrances away. At first he didn't pay much attention to it, he thought someone was going outside to smoke a cigarette. The closer he got, the less likely it seemed. The person leaning against the door half-lying on the steps looked almost like a discarded corpse in the distance. It was a dark-haired man, younger than Sykkuno, dressed only in a black T-shirt, torn pants, and Converse of the same color. Half of his face was covered by a mask and his eyes were closed. Sykkuno cannot decide if the man was just asleep or something worse.  
  
Sykkuno stopped a few steps away, watching him intently, hesitant about what to do. The man did not look like the homeless, which he occasionally saw outside lying at strangers' doors. He avoided them, the last time he wanted to try to help one of them, he was hit with a crutch in his shin. It hurt quite a bit, the man's insults even more. But this brunette didn't look like anyone like that, if his clothes were clean and without holes, he would look like a university student.  
  
Sykkuno swallowed nervously, but eventually took two steps closer. He wanted to see if the lying man was visibly injured. As he approached, he noticed that the man beneath him was noticeably thin and trembling. He also saw a few bruises but luckily no scars and no smell of alcohol as well. He slowly reached out with the intention of trying to wake up the man, but in the middle of the movement he stopped. Sykkuno didn't notice that the young man was awake and now watching him, looking directly into his face, not at the hand which he reached out to him.

  
For a few seconds neither of them said anything, until finally Sykkuno cleared his throat and pulled his hand back. “Hey. Um… Sorry, I just-I, I was…” he paused and took a few breaths before continuing again. “ Are you okay?” he managed to put together a continuous sentence, trying to sound honest, even though his voice was a little shaky. He was not afraid, of course… Maybe just a little bit.  
The dark-haired young man said nothing, just raised his eyebrows a little and slowly shifted to a sitting position. Sykkuno wasn't sure, but it seemed as if every move hurt him. After a long pause of silence, he squatted down so he could look into his eyes.

  
"I don't want to bother you, I was just worried. It's cold outside, you know, you can't sleep here." he tried again, in a quieter but firmer voice. He wanted to help if he could. He also went through a bad period in his life so he tried not to judge too much. And the sitting man didn't look like someone who sleeps on the street at 2am because he ruined his life by using drugs or something like that. “C-can I help?” he stammered when no answer came from him.

  
“Why.” It wasn't quite a question, the sentence lacked a question mark in the tone. His voice sounded as if he caught cold, if he could tell from a single word. Sykkuno frowned, it didn't matter why he suddenly caught a savior complex. But he understood that with speaking he would not go far, because this person obviously didn't want to talk with him. Which did not mean giving up.

  
“Because.” He chose not to explain and instead straightened up again and began to take off his coat. Before the other side could start to protest he put his coat around man's shoulders. Then he took off his scarf and he placed it in the hands of now a confused staring man. Sykkuno didn't like saying goodbye to the green scarf because it was his favorite, but he definitely needed it more than him. “So, do you have something to eat?” Not like he could buy anything at the moment, everything was closed here. But for once he was willing to risk giving that man money even though he knew, he could buy anything but food with them.

He stared at him as if he had just told him that dragons existed. After a few seconds, he looked at the scarf in his hands and then back at Sykkuno.

  
“Why?” This time it was a question in his voice, which sounded like crackling embers, deeper than he would expect from someone who may be around 17 years old. He probably just looked younger than he really was, just like Sykkuno.

  
“People should help each other.” He smiled a little and pulled a few banknotes from his pants pocket and placed them on top of fabric lying on his lap because he didn't seem to plan to move any time soon and take them. “Try to really spend them on something you need, not alcohol or something.” He shuddered because of a sudden gust of cold wind, he had to go. He didn't know what more he could do and he was really tired. After all, it was night and he had a long shift. “Goodnight.” He smiled at him and turned to leave.

  
“Wait,” an urgent voice suddenly came from behind him, so Sykkuno stopped and turned back. Meanwhile a dark-haired man stood up heavily, one hand pulling the jacket more towards the body. “Thank you.” Sykkuno smiled once again, now wider, and just waved his hand, as it's not worth talking about. Then he continued walking into the darkness.


	2. Cat ears and picnic

Now

It was late spring, 25°C and sunny in California. Just a perfect day to meet some friends. Sykkuno was nervous. Not from the meeting itself, they tried to arrange a real-life event off the internet at least once every two months. He was used to the physical presence of his friends, who were not hidden behind the monitor this time. But someone new was supposed to show up today. Not like “new” new, but somebody whom neither Sykkuno nor his other friends had ever seen with their own eyes. It took them months of persuasion before Corpse finally agreed to meet. His conditions were a place separate from the civilization so that no one could recognize him, no photos and a carefully selected group of friends. Sykkuno was so happy that he was one of them.

He was standing in front of the mirror, wondering for at least 10 minutes what to wear. They wanted to go to a secluded place for a picnic, maybe toasting marshmallows over a fire so he wanted something comfortable but at the same time he wanted to look good. Now that he thought about it, he felt like a schoolgirl who wanted to impress her idol. He blushed and finally decided for the deep blue three-quarter pants, not very loose, and a new light gray T-shirt. Then he adjusted his hair to his usual hairstyle, which looked like he had forgotten to comb his hair, but in reality it was much better than the actual morning look. Usually his hair was ruffled like the fur of an angry cat. At least it suited his cat ears, which he pulled out once on the stream. Not that he planned to take them with him. Well…

He was already running late so he quickly grabbed his backpack with the things he had promised to bring and ran to the car. They were supposed to meet in 15 minutes, which he could never do in time, but he didn't want to break the rules or risk an accident, so he drove slowly and carefully, also because he could not concentrate on driving as usual.

He could pretend he wasn't nervous about meeting Corpse, but it wasn't true. They have known each other for almost an year now and they were good friends if he could judge. But meeting him in person was different, so of course he is nervous, it makes sense. He wasn't nearly as much when he met his other friends for the first time, but he knew what they looked like. Corpse was a mystery.

He tried not to imagine what Corpse must look like. Not that he was afraid he would be disappointed, rather it was clear to him that he would be surprised anyway, because he couldn't guess it correctly. Also it didn't matter what Corpse looked like, he is not his friend because of his appearance, not even because of his voice, though he couldn't deny that he could listen to him all day. (Do not tell chat.)

Fortunately, he was soon on the spot, so he could get those thoughts out of his head. They were replaced by thoughts of doing something embarrassing in front of his friend. He finally decided to get out of the car he parked next to Toast's, which was already standing there, and go find his friends. Already on the way to them he noticed something was not right and when he reached the spread blanket at the edge of the forest, he realized why. Corpse was not here, he couldn't even because there was only one car when he arrived and Toast had to pick up only Jack and Valkyrae. Why was he not here? Sykkuno was late so he thought he arrived last.

“Hey guys, how are you? Where is Corpse?” he tried to sound as normal as possible and not look in all directions, as if he expected his friend to come out of the nearby forest at any moment.

“Hi Sykkuno! In fact, we thought he was with you when you were both late. Jack already thought you kept him to yourself.” said Rae with a huge grin, who was photographing the landscape in the distance.

“Uh, no why would I do that?” he chuckled and put his stuff down on a blanket. “So should I message him where he is?” he asked as he sat down on one of the pillows wisely brought by one of his friends. Why didn't Corpse come? Did he change his mind about their meeting? He would be sorry, a lot, but he understood that it was not easy for him. They talked about it a bit, even though it wasn't a pleasant topic for Corpse. He wasn't so scared that someone would post his photo on the internet, but rather of meeting the people outside he'd never seen live before. That was a lot outside his comfort zone.

“Sure, we still need to finish food preparation.” Toast said as he looked suspiciously at the package of food he had pulled from Jack's bag. He was sus of him even in real life, really. Sykkuno ignored them and focused on his cell phone screen. He scanned his last messages for Corpse where he wished him good night yesterday and then good morning today. He didn't even read them. Did something happen?

He decided not to think about it much and started typing.

_Sykkuno: Hi Corpse! No pressure at all but where are you? I'm starting to worry about you. Did you forget our picnic today?_

He hesitated for a moment with his finger over the send button, but in the end he decided to go back and change “I'm” to “We're”. Then he quickly sent a message before it had time to think about it again and change something else. Surprisingly, it didn't take a minute for a bubble with three dots to appear on the screen.

_Corpse: Oh fuck, hey. No I didn't forget, I just fell asleep. Shit sorry, give me one second._

Sykkuno smiled, reading his message calmed him down a little bit. Of course, Corpse fell asleep, he hadn't slept at all from being nervous for the last two days. The fact is, Sykkuno didn't get much sleep either, but he didn't want to tell anyone. Because in what company he was in, it would not be possible without comments.

“He's fine, he just slept until now.” He announced to friends.

“No way, Corpse sleeping? Impossible.” Both Rae and Jack said almost at once. Sykkuno laughed and shook his head. Everyone knew about Corpse's very regular sleep pattern.

_Sykkuno: It is okay, there is no hurry, we will wait for you. :)_

_Corpse: Remind me if I should have taken something with me? I don't even remember my name right now._

“Hey Rae, he asks if he should take anything with him. Are we missing something?” he turned to his friend, who was in the middle of a comment about him smiling on his phone. She didn't miss a single opportunity to irritate him, but he knew it was just her sense of humor. In fact, she meant only half the things she had ever shouted at him.

“Tell him to bring his ass in the first place,” she replied.

“And hurry up or we eat everything before he arrives,” added toast which completed the inspection of the food.

_Sykkuno: The only thing we miss is you. <3_

_Corpse: Omw, I'll be there in half an hour. Sorry again._

_Sykkuno: Just drive carefully, I'm not going anywhere._

_Sykkuno: Oh, I mean We are not going anywhere._

_Corpse: Okay, I will try to arrive in one piece when you're waiting for me :))_

Great, he manages to embarrass himself before he meets Corpse in person. He'd rather not do anything until his friend showed up.


	3. Hugs and anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the huge amount of comments, I appreciate it very much. I did not expect such support at all, I hope I will not disappoint you. :) At work, I read your comments over and over again, they improve my day a lot.  
> I will not delay you, according to the title of the chapter, you all skipped this so you can get to the hug. :)

Sykkuno decided to put the phone down, he couldn't write to him while driving. But first he set the volume at maximum, just to be sure.

He spent the next twenty minutes nervous. His friends seemed much calmer, joking about whether Corpse would have a mustache. The idea was funny but didn't fit Corpse's personality. Toast thought he would have tattoos and Jack was just giggling the whole time, refusing to divulge anything. He knew Corpse personally, but he answered any questions about his appearance that they would not be disappointed and they have to wait for him.

Finally they saw an approaching car, black how else, which began to park next to Sykkuno's. Everyone shut up and stared at the car.

"Guys I know you are curious, but try not to stare too much, he will be uncomfortable." Said Jack softly.

"Of course, we are not idiots." Rae replied, returning to even more staring. Sykkuno sighed and turned to Jack so he was sideways to the car. He awkwardly began a conversation with him on the subject of microphones. He needed to distract himself before Corpse came, otherwise he would have stared too. Jack seemed to understand.

Another five minutes passed,nothing happened, when Sykkuno heard a new discord notification from his phone. He unlocked it, knowing who had to write to him now.

_Corpse: I don't know if I can do this._

_Sykkuno: We won't force you, Corpse. But I'll be glad if I can meet you in person. It will be okay, there is nothing to fear except Rae's vocabulary._

Another minute passed with no response. Sykkuno bit his lip, he didn't want to push him.

_Sykkuno: Should I send Jack for you?_

_Corpse: ...Could you come?_

He stared at the cell phone in disbelief for a moment. He wanted to send Jack after him because they knew each other, hoping he could calm him down. Why did he want Sykkuno? He didn't mind, of course, but he was also very nervous.

"What is it Sykkuno?" he heard suddenly. He raised his head and looked at Toast in confusion. “You look like you've been hit in the head with a mallet.” Toast said as he tried to eat the taco without all the filling falling out.

“Oh, nothing. Corpse just texted me to come for him.” He got up, ignoring Rae's wide-eyed look. “I'll be back in a minute.” Unless his knees break on the way out of nervousness. Sitting and waiting for him to come would be okay, but to go for him alone? But he will do it for Corpse, he was his friend and he wants to help him to be more comfortable.

He left his phone with his friends, he didn't want anything to disturb him when talking to Corpse. Then he walked slowly toward the cars, remembering on the way that he had to breathe regularly. Halfway through, he noticed that no one was sitting inside his friend's car, so he had to be hidden behind him. That was probably good, at least their friends wouldn't be watching them. He forced himself not to stop in front of the car and to go around it straight away, he did not want to make him nervous by standing out of his sight.

He stopped a few steps in front of a person leaning against the car door, his head bowed, eyes closed and with a mask over his mouth. He swallowed hard. He really looked different than he had imagined. He looked better. Corpse was only a few inches taller than Sykkuno, but more muscular. Not overly, everyone was more muscular than Sykkuno he was rather very athletic, but it was clear that he had not lied about his exercising. However, he guessed his clothes accurately, looser black trousers with chains, converse shoes, one-color T-shirt and a lot of metal jewelry with a few cute beaded bracelets with hearts. He had to smile.

Rather than his clothes, he was fascinated by his black curls, they were longer than he thought they would be, falling into his eyes. He wanted to touch them, they looked soft. Corpse also had a visible old scar next to his right eye and a few freckles on his nose disappearing under a mask. He had to remind himself again not to stare inappropriately. He here to help him, he can simp for him later. Which he also planned to do, Corpse was very handsome.

“Hey Corpse,” he got quietly out of himself. “H-how are you?” He wondered how to help him when he was just as nervous about him.

“Trying not to have a panic attack.” His deep voice trembled, it really wasn't good. Sykkuno also noticed that his hands were clenched into fists.

“Okay, how can I help you to calm down? Do you want me to breathe with you, talk to you or something else? A hug?” He doubted that he would choose the last option, due to what causes him anxiety, but he suggested all the options that had once helped him in a similar situation. He was determined to do whatever he chose. It hurt to see his friend like that.

“Can you talk about something?” Corpse said after a short pause. “Anything.”

“What if I told you about my morning. Today's was especially awful. At night I forgot to close the window, and of course it must start raining today after weeks of drought. So I stood in the morning in the puddle instead of on the carpet, which of course surprised me. I was half still asleep so… uh okay, I will say it, I screamed like a girl. Not one of my best moments I must say.” He spoke in a calm, almost soothing voice. He tried to avoid anything that would remind other people to Corpse, so a simple story about his day was best.

“After I turned the pool back into my room, I found I had nothing to eat, so I thought I'd make pancakes. I try not to eat too much sweet but who would resist pancakes. The problem was not to make them, I can cook, but to cook when a dog is running under your feet. When the third landed on his nose, I gave up. I'm terribly clumsy, I don't understand how I could have lived to that age.” It seemed to help, he no longer looked so stiff.

“I haven't had a pancake in maybe a year.” Said Corpse almost with his usual depth of voice. He slowly straightened his head and opened his eyes, looking at him. Sykkuno smiled shyly at him, again losing the confidence he had when he spoke a moment ago. He felt stupid, but even after almost a year when he knew him, he did not get rid of the nervousness in his presence, even on discord call. In real life it was even worse. He didn't understand why, he was shy but he never felt like that even in the presence of a girl he liked. Just Corpse.

“I'll cook some for you if you want.” He cleared his throat and looked away. He should put himself together or others will notice.

“That would be nice of you.” He opened the car door, took out the keys on which the cat pendant was swinging, and turned back to Sykkuno with a thoughtful look. He was already moving more naturally and relaxed, if Sykkuno can judge. It warmed his heart. “Is your previous offer still valid?”

“Huh? W-which one?” He stammered. He didn't make suggestions to him, or did he? Great, now he was blushing, so he quickly put his hand in front of his face.

“A hug one?” offered Corpse. If he did not notice his red face before, now he definitely had to. Well they will learn to live with it. He had more important things to do now.

He took a few steps cautiously toward him, still leaving room between them. Corpse smiled, at least it looked because little wrinkles appeared around his eyes. “Hi,” he said and took a deep breath. Then he did one last step toward him and hugged him very slowly and awkwardly. If there was room left in Sykkuno's brain for this idea, he would probably wonder if it was because he wasn't used to hugging people often. Unfortunately his brain was filled with momentary sensations and feelings.

It was pleasant and somehow felt right. He felt like something warm and fluffy was rubbing against the inside of his ribs and purred. He didn't know the feeling, but he liked it.  
Sykkuno tightened their hug and placed his chin on his shoulder. He felt the other man slowly relax completely and his breath calmed down. He thought for a moment, then he decided to carefully move his hand on his back and he began to stroke it. After a while, the hug was no longer strange in any way and neither of them seemed to want to end it. Sykkuno caught himself with his eyes closed and deliberately breathing through his nose to try to catch his scent.

He should probably think about his thoughts, because this was not quite common among friends.

Later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I manage to write them in character, I really struggled with that.


	4. Friends and jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. But the good news is, I've already finished the story. I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for your wonderful support.

“Thank you, Sykkuno.” Corpse whispered, slowly releasing him from his arms. They were still so close to each other that Sykkuno noticed he was also a little blushing, the tips of his ears were red. He had to look away quickly, catched himself staring inappropriately again.

“N-no problem. So, are we going or you… uh, need something else?” Why did he say it that way? It sounded weird, various things came to his mind. He should not think of such things. He realized that he was still right next to his friend who was now staring at him. He quickly took two steps back, hoping he could blame this strange situation on his shyness and clumsiness.

“I think we can go.” Corpse crossed his arms nervously as if he wanted to hug himself, but then he quickly went to the others who had been waiting for them for some time. Sykkuno had to catch up with him because he didn't expect him to almost run away. He was probably just nervous and Sykkuno made things awkward once again, so he was not surprised.

They arrived at the blanket together and had just interrupted a argument  
between Rae and Toast about something terribly unimportant in Among Us. But both stopped to welcome a new member, Rae did it perhaps too enthusiastically. Fortunately, after a few moments, Jack turned her attention away from Corpse, so they could both settle in peace. Toast hid his enthusiasm and curiosity better, so instead of a bunch of questions, he just offered Corpse some food.

“In a moment, thank you.” He politely declined. Sykkuno noticed that his nervousness was rising again, naturally. They sat side by side, and Corpse sat too upright, unnaturally, drumming his fingers on the blanket. So Sykkuno placed his hand next to his, inconspicuously. He didn't expect his friend to take his hand, not at all. Not that he didn't want him to… He just wanted to let Corpse know he was here and that it would be fine.

“I'm glad you're here, Corpse. We already thought you weren't coming, I arrived late myself and I was surprised you weren't here. I'm glad to meet you in person finally.” He offered him a shy smile. Corpse looked down briefly at their hands laying at blanket next to each other and exhaled slowly. Sykkuno had to control himself not to pull his hand back, he could misinterpret it. 

“Me too. Did you fall asleep like me?” Sykkuno realized that Corpse needed to hear him speaking about something again. He wasn't a very good narrator, and he had no idea why Corpse had chosen him over Jack, but it warmed his heart a little. The problem was that he couldn't tell him how in the morning he couldn't decide what to wear to make a good impression on Corpse. Just at the thought of admitting it, his stomach dropped.

“Well, uh… I was just nervous and I forgot what time it was. And I can't drive well enough, so I drove slowly.” As always, when he didn't want to tell the whole truth, but he couldn't lie, because everyone would know, he said only half of the reasons. Corpse chuckled, quietly, but it was here. 

“So I was right when I said I couldn't imagine you driving a car.” He kept watching their almost touching hands, avoiding Sykkuno's face.

“Well it's not a car, more like a little bigger children's toy.” Rae joined their conversation with a slight smile on her face. Of course she meant it as a joke, but Sykkuno jumped on it on purpose. In the end, it didn't take too long, and Corpse joined the conversation again on his own, making fun of Rae back, because she must be picked up by Toast so she didn't drive at all. 

The atmosphere calmed down completely after about half an hour, when everyone was talking and eating or throwing food at each other (mostly at Toast). Just Corpse didn't eat at all, he did not put his mask down, but everyone was fine with it. They started the theme of his appearance just once when Toast cannot help himself and must have noted that he was not surprised that Sykkuno had been behind the car for so long with Corpse. He heartbreakingly stated that he was losing his first simp and cannot do anything about it. Sykkuno said nothing, just blushed again and Corpse replied that it is not true and everyone was just too nice to him.

They spent several hours together before Jack got a call that they needed him for something, Sykkuno didn't listen to him when he explained why exactly. He was too surprised when Rae got up and said she was going home too, because she was tired. Toast had to drive them, logically. Which meant…

“Do you want to stay here with me for a while?” Suddenly he asked Corpse, who was lying next to him on his back, watching the sky. His friend's eyes turned on him and smiled.

“I'd love to, Sykkuno.” He said softly. Sykkuno's heart raced. Where did he even get the courage to ask? What will he do now? All sorts of ideas filled his head, one more unlikely than the other. He shouldn't think like that, really. Did he drink something? Jack brought some wine but he remembered correctly, he did not have any. He knew he would be thrilled to finally see his friend, but that feeling was different. What if-

“You imagined me differently, right?” Corpse interrupted his thought. At first, Sykkuno was surprised that he was asking him such a thing, but then he found out that the others were no longer there. When did they leave?

“Well yes, it's impossible to guess exactly what you look like.” Corpse said nothing, he just closed his eyes. “B-but I think you are very handsome and, uhm…” he quickly placed his palms in front of his face and he prayed that he would not say anything more embarrassing. 

“You don't have to lie to me, Sykkuno.” he said quietly, almost sadly. “I know you're polite and you didn't say anything in front of the others, but I noticed how you are looking at me.” Sykkuno was confused, how did he look at him? He tried to be inconspicuous, but it was true that he occasionally caught himself watching Corpse. But he did it for a different reason than Corpse probably thought.

“I am not lying, You know I cannot do that. I. I just.” Breathe, Sykkuno, breathe. “I looked at you because I was just curious. I-I like how you look.” Great, now he could fry pancakes on his own cheeks. There was no answer from the lying man. After a while Sykkuno turned to the other side away from him. He didn't notice that exactly at the moment he made the move Corpse reached for him with his hand and missed his arm because of the movement.

“Ehm, maybe we should go home, it's getting late.” Sykkuno suggested, looking away.

“...Yeah, probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably publish the last chapter in few hours, so you dont have to wait again :)


	5. Coat and kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. If you've read this far, thank you. I hope you enjoy the last chapter and thank you for all the support you have given me.

They packed things in silence. Sykkuno wondered if he had ruined it with his statement. Corpse is not blind, he must have noticed how strange he behaves. He just hoped he could blame this situation on his nervousness later. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by him… catching… feelings? Could it be true? No, there must be some other, acceptable explanation. Why couldn't he at least lie to himself.

They reached the cars, stacked blankets and pillows in Sykkuno's small car trunk and then came that awkward moment of silence. Sykkuno watched the laces of his shoes, afraid to lift his head up.    
  
“It was nice to meet you, Sykkuno, I hope we can meet again in person someday.” His deep voice was like golden flowing honey. He just cannot help himself, he loved listening to him. Sometimes at night when he was in a bad mood and none of his friends were awake, he even watched recordings of his stream just to hear a familiar soothing voice.   
  
“I-I will be glad.” He nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Goodnight Corpse.” He quickly got into the car before he could do anything stupid. His hands shook as he started the car. Just as he turned on the lights and wanted to drive off, Corpse suddenly appeared in front of his car. He exhaled heavily, he almost knocked him down.   
  
“What are you doing, I almost hit you.” His voice trembled as he got out of the car again. Corpse looked absolutely calm, leaning in front of his left wheel.    
  
“You can't leave like this, you have a flat tire.” With these words he pulled a large rusty nail from the rubber. “Do you have a spare tire in the trunk or under the back seat? I'll change it for you.” He wiped his hands on his pants and came closer.   
  
“I don't have one.” That was the only downside of his little car, nothing fit in it. What will he do now? Nothing like this had ever happened to him, he had no experience with what to do in such a situation. He was stupid, Rae was right, he shouldn't drive.

“Hm, we can call the towing service, but I don't know how long it will take them to arrive, it's Sunday night,” he suggested carefully. “or I can take you home and we'll work it out tomorrow.” Sykkuno was ashamed, he should deal with it himself. He felt that someone still had to help him.   
  
“I do not want to bother you.” He bit his lower lip, undecided what to do.   
  
“You are never bothering me.” Corpse took a few steps closer and carefully placed one palm on Sykkuno's cheek. His heart skipped a beat. “You're cute when you're blushing, you know that?” Sykkuno wanted to say something, but instead he just opened his mouth silently, unable to say something. Corpse laughed, warmly. “Come on, get in the car. It's cold outside.” He didn't wait and walked to his car himself. Sykkuno stood there for a moment before he shivered from the cold and walked to his car too. 

In the car he quietly explained the way to his house and thanked him for taking him. Corpse just smiled at him and drove into the night.   
  
“Would you mind if we stopped at my house on the way? I forgot to take my medicine with me.” Corpse suddenly spoke, eyes on the road. Sykkuno had almost fallen asleep in the meantime, because his car was so comfortable, so he just muttered something.   
  
He was awakened by a hot touch on his shoulder. At first he looked around for a moment, disoriented, before noticing his friend and calming down. If Corpse was here, nothing bad could happen to him.   


“Sorry I don't want to wake you up, but I need to go upstairs for my meds and I don't want to leave you here alone. Can you come with me so I don't have to worry about you?” Sykkuno cannot answer, he was too focused on the big warm hand on his shoulder, so he just nodded. He stretched his back, got out of the car, and followed his friend into an apartment building across the street.    
  
When he got to the elevator he was shivering because of the cold. He didn't expect them to be out for so long, so he didn't take any sweatshirt with him. Corpse was also dressed only in a T-shirt, but unlike him, he didn't seem to mind the cold. But he wasn't as thin as Sykkuno either.   
  
Anyway, it woke him up a bit so when Corpse unlocked the door he was already fully conscious.   
  
“You don't have to take off your shoes.” Corpse let him in, and carefully closed the door behind him. He seemed more nervous than Sykkuno now. Sykkuno only now realized how much he must have invaded his privacy by being here, but it was too late to wait in the car. He decided to step aside, not look around much, and wait for his friend to take his medicine. But Corpse had a different idea.   
  
“Come with me, I'll find you something warm to wear. I can't watch you shaking like that.” And then he took him by the hand and led him into the living room. Sykkuno did not protest, just squeezed his hand a little tighter. His heart sang with happiness, even though he knew it wouldn't last long. But at least now he wanted to enjoy that Corpse trusted him so much, that he was holding his hand.   
  
“I think your things will be too big for me.” Not that it bothered him, especially if it will smell like him. Oh god, what is he thinking again. He rather focused on the room where he was. It was spacious and surprisingly tidy. It was almost dark because Corpse would only turn on a light in the hallway.   
  
“Don't worry, I have something just for you.” He said mysteriously and opened one of the many closets. To his big surprise, he didn't pull out any leather jacket as he had expected, but a gray light coat with a green scarf tucked into it. His old coat, the same one he gave to an unknown frozen man a few years ago.    
  
“Y-You?” He gasped quietly. Corpse looked completely different than the man he had met years ago. He didn't expect this at all. It was perhaps a fate?   
  
“Me.” Said Corpse and put his coat around his shoulders just as Sykkuno once did. “I will never forget that day. If you hadn't shown up then, I wouldn't have been here.” He carefully took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck. “I can't thank you enough.” He was whispering now. Sykkuno didn't know what to say or what to do. Corpse was too close to him. That and what he had learned now kept him from thinking clearly. If he would just pull his mask down and lean over a little he could kiss him. And he wanted to, he really wanted to.   
  


Before he could think about what he would do, Corpse shook his head and began to pull away. “Sorry, I-” he cleared his throat. “I did not want to… Fuck, I made things awkward again.” Before he could escape, Sykkuno grabbed his hand, finally losing his inhibitions. He pulled him closer and put the hand he held around his waist. A little shaky and still uncertain, he reached out with his other hand and caught the edge of Corpse's mask.   
  
“Don't run from me.” He whispered barely audibly. There were a few endless seconds of silence, and Sykkuno was about to think that he had misinterpreted things. But then one of Corpse's hands moved from the scarf to Sykkuno's face. He ran his thumb gently over his cheek.   
  
“I'm not going anywhere.” Corpse replied hoarsely while looking at Sykkuno as if he was the eighth wonder of the world. Sykkuno took it as permission to take off his mask. He did it slowly so that the other man could still change his mind. It did not happen. Beneath a piece of cloth was the remnant of a scar that actually continued from his eye to the corner of his lips. But far more than that, he was fascinated by his pale mouth and a lot of cute freckles on his nose.

“You are beautiful.” Escaped from Sykkuno's mouth. He carefully took a restless strand of hair and brushed it from his face. Corpse leaned his face into touch and he pulled the smaller man closer to him, hand running over his waist. Sykkuno stopped breathing for a moment, it was too intense.   
  
Corpse placed his other hand on the back of his head, ruffled his hair.   
  
“Can I kiss you?” So much uncertainty in his words. He looked so vulnerable now as if a single word of rejection was supposed to kill him. Fortunately, he did not plan to reject him.   
  
Sykkuno took him by the chin and gently pulled him closer, centimeters from his own mouth, stepped on his tiptoes to reach his lips. He couldn't really answer him before it happened, but it didn't matter.

Corpse deleted the last space between them and finally kissed him. Lightly, as if he was still afraid that it was not true, that the other man must vanish at any moment, he pressed their lips together. It was as if a fireworks of happiness had exploded inside him. Sykkuno felt dizzy from the feeling and had to wrap both of his arms around Corpse's neck. Both for greater stability and to pull him even closer.

He had no idea how long they had been kissing, afraid to stop if it was just a dream. They stopped for only half a second to inhale some air and deepened the kiss again, as if it were both their first and the last one. Sykkuno felt both his coat and scarf come off his shoulders, landing on the floor. He did not care. He couldn't get enough of the other man's lips even though at that moment they were already swollen and certainly completely red from a long kissing. Given how desperately Corpse kissed him, he must have felt the same way.   
  
Finally, after long minutes, they stopped, tried to catch their breath. Sykkuno buried his face in Corpse's neck, trying to catch his scent again, but now without hiding it. He could feel Corpse giving him small kisses in the hair where he can reach them and his hands running over his back.

Neither of them said anything, they didn't need it. They both knew that everything would be fine now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, kudos and comments! If you want more of this two cinnamon rolls I have one short story on my profile and another idea in my head, which I will write in the next few days. <3 ily

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback will help even negative! I want to get better. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
